


New Perspective

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: The Distance [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: It was all too easy to touch Stiles and let himself be pressed back into the bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this one's shorter, kind of a missing scene sort of without a lot of advancement, but hope you guys like it :)

****It was too easy to touch Stiles, to wrap a hand around his neck and sweep his tongue across his teeth. Stiles weaving his fingers through Derek’s hair and pulling was enough to make his whole body shake and he stumbled over the last step. Stiles laughed when Derek pushed him to the wall in an attempt to regain his balance and then promptly lost his mind when Derek’s mouth landed against his neck and Derek decided that it was as good a place as any for it. He sucked hard enough for Stiles’ hips to jerk involuntarily and filed that away for later. Then he did it again just because he could.

 

Stiles somehow maneuvered them into his room, pushing and pulling Derek where he wanted him until he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Stiles in surprise and the other grinned and leaned down to kiss him again, slower, soft in a way that made Derek ache. He rested his hands on Stiles’ hips and guided him forward until he was sitting in Derek’s lap, knees on either side of his thighs. They grew distracted for awhile, just kissing until Derek’s lips were numb and he had to draw away to breathe. Stiles nudged his chin up with his nose and pressed his lips to Derek’s neck so lightly he couldn’t really feel it. “Is this okay?” Stiles whispered against his throat. Derek nodded and Stiles bit him softly, rolling the skin between his teeth and placing a wet kiss there before moving over and doing it again, and then again just beneath Derek’s ear.

 

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled him back, all the way up the bed until he was on his back among the pillows and Stiles could cover him with his body. He liked it like this, beneath another person. It was weirdly secure not to have all the power, to let someone else be in charge, and when Stiles leaned up to smile at him, Derek couldn’t stop himself smiling back. “Hey,” Stiles said softly. Derek rested his fingertips on Stiles’ skin where his shirt had ridden up and raised an eyebrow in question. Stiles pushed himself more firmly against Derek’s hand in answer and he took the opportunity to skim his fingers up, tripping over Stiles’ ribcage until he could pull the shirt over his head. “Subtle.” Stiles laughed.

 

“Someone’s gotta get this show on the road,” Derek told him, and then leaned up to suck on his neck again. Stiles was touching him too, tentative but gathering confidence until he had a hand planted firmly on Derek’s abs and the other curled around the back of his neck to he could kiss Derek again, swiping his tongue over Derek’s teeth and swallowing the startled groan he got in response. Stiles twitched when Derek pressed his thumbs into the hollows of his hips and shuddered when he lifted his own hips and rolled them together.

 

Stiles wrenched his mouth away to pull in air and rested his forehead to Derek’s. “If there’s anything you don’t want me to do you should say so now,” he said shakily.

 

Derek swallowed hard. “Don’t lick my stomach.”

 

Stiles nodded without question. “Anything else?”

 

“Tell me to stop if you need me to.”

 

Stiles nodded again and pressed back into Derek’s mouth.

 

**

 

True to his word, Stiles nodded off later, curled in a ball against Derek, mouth open against Derek’s shoulder. Derek followed a few minutes later, twisting onto his side to drape an arm over Stiles and wrap around Stiles in the middle of the bed.

 

**

 

Derek supposed it should be uncomfortable to wake up still naked with Stiles in the same way, but it wasn’t. Stiles kissed him slowly and Derek chased him when he moved to get up, but then Stiles was pulling on a pair of pants and one of Derek’s shirts and his mouth went dry. “Stiles,” he said hoarsely and he sat up to tug Stiles back to him so he could bury his nose in Stiles’ chest and breathe. Fingers stroked through his hair and trailed across his shoulder to the top of his spine.

 

“I was going to start on dinner,” Stiles murmured into the top of Derek’s head, placing a light kiss there. “Come help me?”

 

“I love you,” Derek whispered.

 

Stiles kissed the words right out of his mouth and they fell back into bed like they’d been made for it. They didn’t try to leave again for a long time.

 

**

 

“This is perhaps the most unproductive day in the history of unproductive days,” Stiles said, staring at the ceiling.

 

“It wasn’t completely unproductive,” Derek protested sleepily. “Things got done.” He spoke mostly into Stiles’ hip, which was where he’d wound up after flopping onto Stiles’ bed. His whole body was lax and he was exhausted in the best way. With the sky completely dark outside and Stiles absently running a hand through his hair, he was more comfortable than he could remember being ever.

 

“I don’t think sex counts as productivity.”

 

“You’re entitled to your opinion, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t still wrong.”

 

That earned him a light cuff to the back of his head and a small chuckle.

 

The sheriff hadn’t seemed very surprised when he came home to Derek and Stiles doing more kissing than cooking. “Take it upstairs,” he sighed, pushing both of them out of the kitchen and taking over. So Derek backed Stiles up against his bedroom door and blew him until Stiles was biting his fist to keep quiet. Dinner twenty minutes later was less awkward than Derek had imagined it would be, especially because his mouth was still red, but the sheriff didn’t say anything about it except to make them promise to “treat each other right.” Stiles hugged his father hard before he and Derek headed upstairs to get ready for bed (where Stiles followed Derek into the shower and returned the earlier favor, leaving Derek shaking).

 

He was falling asleep against Stiles’ hip before he could move up to the pillows, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t even mind when he woke up with his neck aching because Stiles was stroking his hair with a fond smile, looking for all the world like there was nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
